


It's Getting Hot in Here

by longforthepast



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Prompt Based, coronavirus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longforthepast/pseuds/longforthepast
Summary: From venomficprompts on tumblrThanks to symbiosis, Eddie’s body temperature is now a little higher than normal. Which wasn’t a problem except now a lot of places are checking temperatures at the door.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	It's Getting Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to venomficprompts on tumblr for posting this prompt!

The MNBN building was absent of much of its usual bustle as Eddie pulled the bike into the parking lot. In place of the usual swarm of reporters and interns rushing around the lobby were a series of green dots, spaced a generous 6 feet apart. Eddie took his helmet off and Vee formed a mask around his mouth and nose. Two tendrils looped back over his ears, giving the impression of a cloth mask. Vee, however, was proud to say that they would be more effective at keeping Eddie safe than even the N95 Dan wore at work. He strode across the parking lot, bittersweet about having to finally come back to the office. 

_ “You are safe with us,” _ Vee reassured. Eddie nodded subtly and smiled. This would be easy. As he approached the door Richard called out to him. 

“How you doing man?” Eddie asked.

“Not too bad,” Richard replied. “We just gotta do a quick screening and take your temp before you head in, cool?”  
“Yeah, it’s no problem. I really haven’t left my apartment much,” Eddie said. 

“Have you traveled out of state in the past 14 days?”

“No.”

“Exhibited any of the following symptoms: cough, loss of taste or smell, body aches, or fever.” 

“Nah, man.” 

“Have you been in contact with anyone who has been exposed to COVID?

“No,” Eddie said. 

“Alright, hold still,” Richard said, raising the white surface thermometer and aiming it at Eddie’s forehead. He held it there for a second and it beeped. Richard pulled it away and squinted at it. 

“What?” Eddie asked. 

“Your temp’s 100.4, you gotta go home.” Eddie stood there slack-jawed for a moment before his wits came back to him. 

“That’s nuts I’m completely fine,” he said.  _ “Is this your doing?”  _

_ “Your body may run slightly hotter than normal with us here but we didn’t expect that to be an issue.”  _

“Sorry Eddie, rules are rules.”

“I normally run hot, come on Richard.” Eddie ran his free hand through his hair, looking around.  _ “It wasn’t an issue six months ago, but you know, we’re in the middle of a pandemic now.”  _

_ “Could we get a note from Dan?”  _

_ “What good would that do?” _

“Eddie look, if you get a negative test and submit it to HR and the insurance company they might make an exception.”

_ “Do humans not get Doctor’s notes to explain things?” _

_ “Yeah, we do. But that would involve letting Dan know that you’re chilling with me.”  _

“Alright, alright. Just can you call up and let them know that I’ll be at the meeting virtually and that I’ll be late?” He began backing away towards his bike, picking up a light jog as he left.

“Will do Eddie,” Richard said, “And feel better.” 

“Yeah,” Eddie said, “Will do.” Vee dissolved as his mask and gently nudged Eddie to pull his helmet on. He sat down on the bike and turned the key in the ignition, Vee gently taking control as he did so. 

_ “And where do you think we’re going?”  _

_ “Home. But you are going to call Dan, so you will not be driving.” _

_ “Oh am I now?”  _ They pulled out of the parking lot and back up into the hills. 

_ “He is a smart man. He will come up with a good reason for us to go back to work.”  _

_ “Sorry bud, but I think we’re going to be working from the couch for a bit longer.” _


End file.
